


看见恶魔

by redfacero



Category: Deliver Us from Evil (2020 film), 从邪恶中拯救我, 魔鬼對決, 다만 악에서 구하소서
Genre: M/M, 详细的暴力血腥描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redfacero/pseuds/redfacero
Summary: “你知道关于艺术的理论吧。艺术就是关于永恒的受苦，透过苦难，你将会和我永存，我的朋友。”
Relationships: Ray/金仁南
Kudos: 1





	看见恶魔

**Author's Note:**

> 写于电影上映前

“啪。”有东西拍到了他的脸上。

“啪。”又一下，仁男的脸在睡梦中被打得左右摆动，从一边到另外一边，整整一百八十度。这样的感觉即使在无意识里，也令人不愉快。他艰难地张开了眼皮，但无论是谁，对他那么做的人显然没能反应到他已醒来。还没来得及多说什么，又一记巴掌甩到了他的脸上，逼得他连忙出声，“别再打了，我已经醒了。”

“噢，醒了就好。”这么说的是Ray毫无感情的声音。他好像并无恶意地立即收住了手，但却只是站在仁男前面斟酌的打量他。

——是Ray，那个被称为“屠夫”的男人。

这个认知让仁男立刻清醒过来，“发生了什么？为什么你要......为什么你要这样做？”

“别担心，”Ray安抚他，但是在另外一方面，他又好似在嘲笑，“我，不会伤害你的——在未经你的同意之前。”

不会伤害你，你的同意，无论那指的是什么都令他警铃大作，“同意什么？”

“只是一点小忙，我的朋友。”Ray说着他一贯暧昧的话语，而仁男此刻并无意跟他用这种方式增添情趣。虽说如此，但他的回应却还是像一句轻佻的调情，尽管现在连他自己都笑不出来，“被脱光绑成这样我可帮不了你任何小忙。”

“哈，你可以的，”Ray相当笃定的说，“而且你也会。”

“你到底再说什么？”仁男是真的感受到了害怕。

察觉出猎物的惊吓，Ray笑着刻意地往前倾身，他的双唇贴到了他的耳梢，一开一闭擦过他的肌肤，仿佛是要呼应似的说，“你的皮肤，我需要你的一点皮肤。”

“我...的什么？”仁男不敢置信的说。

面对他的大惊小怪，Ray懒得多做解释。他转身从工作台上拿起小刀，任由他去自行猜测。仔细睁眼看，对方黑色的衣料与手套暗示着极端的恶行。这就是一直以来他所熟悉的那个最吸引人，最致命也最残暴的Ray。

“操你妈的，”双手背被反绑着的男人朝着他脚下啐了口唾沫，“你这是什么意思？”

Ray微笑，爱怜的拂拭过刀尖，脸上混合着木然与高深莫测。

“除非今天杀了我，否则你迟早死在我手里。”

“我知道，”Ray点头，“所以我只是要求你一小片的皮肤，不会要了你的命的，更何况，”接下来的话仁男也能猜到，“我会把那些跟你有关联的人全部杀掉。”

“如果你真的......真的必须，至少......，”仁男看着他，露出难得的乞求神情，却把下半句话又吞了回去，因为对方已经走到他跟前，伸手按住了他的脑袋。不理会他继续还要说什么，他的头发被猛地揪住往后拉扯，脸庞向上，Ray捧起他痛得揪成一团的脸，热烈地吻了下去。他腮帮子上的胡渣尖锐的刮过了Ray的脸，然后屈起手指擦拭嘴角。

Ray单手拍着仁男的肩膀，画着圆弧绕过他来到了身后，“那我们就开始吧。”

“等...等等！Ray......！”

但他的哀求怎么打动得了屠夫？猎物的恳求只会让Ray更故作的玩弄他们。而面对仁男，似乎他们之间的默契让他连那一点儿功夫都免了。Ray专心在他偏执的美学上。

“你知道关于艺术的理论吧。艺术就是关于永恒的受苦，透过苦难，你将会和我永存，我的朋友。”说着，Ray的刀尖便冰冷的滑过他的背。

一刀下去，他就开始啜泣着尖叫。但最痛的毋庸是将皮往下扯的过程，Ray用的力道不够大，缓慢拉扯开皮肉的痛苦，让仁男无法克制地哭叫了出来。

“忍耐一下，别乱动。”Ray费劲地按着他，但他仍然忍不住挣扎。也不知道是他的挣扎比较徒劳，还是Ray的钳制比较徒劳，两股相反的力道让Ray的活儿停滞难行，剥下来的皮肤在肩胛骨下方裂开了一个大洞。

“啪。”又是一下，Ray气愤地在他脸上留下一个血手印。但比起背部的疼痛，那实在不算什么。仁男此刻也没更多精力再去管Ray对他的侮辱了，他在好不容易得到的喘息时间里啜泣着。失去真皮层保护的后背，鲜血不断渗出来。

Ray在腿上冷冷的抹了两下手，费力与“艺术家”的坚持使他面不改色，“不是跟你说过不要动了吗？你看看你，现在后背不能用了，只好改用正面了。”他抬手警告，“提醒你，没有第二次机会了。”一向对他人失误不甚宽容的Ray，这么说的用意不知是对仁男的提醒，还是对自己的提醒，亦或只是他蛮横的要求应该被注意。

尖刀又从男人的锁骨上方刺入，往横划然后再往下。从左右躯干的最宽处直达骨盆下缘，刀痕划出的切口连接起来，再怎么看都不能用一小块来形容。

但Ray还没来得及欣赏就毫不留情的开始了第二轮的作业。仁男的背后还在滴血，大块未完全剥离的皮就那么垂着，现在同样的酷刑在前面又来了一遍，双倍的痛苦让他翻着眼昏了过去。

失去意识的仁男却不顺了Ray的心意，他哼笑了一下说，“尽会找麻烦。”说着他拿起桌子上的水，对着男人的背部泼去。

“啊——！”仁男一瞬间尖叫着挺起身子，然后又像来时一样迅速，因为疼痛而萎靡下去。

Ray温柔的摸了摸他的脸，“坚持一下，我的朋友，我需要你醒着。”这话对在剧烈疼痛中冒着冷汗哆嗦的仁男来说，无异像是用什么钝器猛烈攻击着。

他已经没有再多的力气挣扎了，他所有的感觉器官似乎都已经接收了太多的疼痛，所有他能流出来的东西——眼泪、汗液或者是其它，都所剩无几。他只能恍惚着，瘫软听话的接受Ray对他的处置。

Ray最后完完整整地剥下了一片漂亮的皮肤，连着他的乳头和原本应该是肚脐的那个孔洞。这似乎让他心情愉快，“太棒了，我的朋友，这真是一次完美的会面。”

他毫不吝惜的夸赞了仁男，因为高兴而直拍他的肩，“谢谢，现在我得赶快去把你的女儿救出来，在他们还没把她的器官摘除以前。”

  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 看完觉得一般，用失控的暴力来表现邪恶其实是最廉价的做法，毫无动机地滥杀和莫名其妙的复仇计划体现的是只能是“失去人性之后的邪恶”而非“人性之恶”。


End file.
